Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 1
by FutaSpider
Summary: Hi! This is mx first story on this site. My English is not the best, but I hope you enjoy my story. This story contains strange cockexpansion, breastexpansion, bellyexpansion, butexpansion and cumgrowth. So please skip, if you don't a fan of these parts. All characters are over 18 years old.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strongFuta Slime Expansion/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 1: A strange bath. em(Prolog)/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora was entering the school as a well-known voice coming from the inside:" There is my tiny little friend! Look at her! Aren't she tiny?" A lot of student's began to laugh. "Oh, common, Batty. You can't be this silly every day." Kora style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oh, I can! You will see!" Batty was a tall girl. She was one of her classmates and very popular. It's clear why, with her 6' and 2'' and nice hourglass figure. Her pretty face melted many futa girls away. And with her above-average cunt she could ride everyone while the big C-cups bouncing up and down. Even her cock was big and well-shaped. Kora was the exact opposite. Her breasts were tiny to not existent. Only the two nipples characterize her as a woman. The dick over her little cunt was also tiny. Just for man standards it was with 5'' nit big. And if this was not enough, she was also short in height. With 5' and 5'' she could not see ove the most people shoulders. It was depressing. The whole schoolday was a tragedy. With the exception of her school marks. They are the best of her class, but this was another point why she was separated from her classmates. She just ignore thy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After school she went home with her car. But it was such a nice weather, she decide to go bathing in the pond. Her family live on the edge of a great forest nearby a big Mountain. On the foot of the hill was a little lake, just three hundred yards in diameter. She loves it to be there. The water was cold, but so clear, you can see the ground. It wasn't deep. Just three yards in the middle. One side ended flat in a little beach, where somebody could lay and sunbathing. Rounded with big old trees the place was a true idyll. She placed the towel in the grass, strip her clothes and lay down. She was the only one who know of this Place (Maybe her parent too). So who could find her?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora rested in the sun, as suddenly a loud splashing noise let her woke up. "what the fuck?" ,she's shouting. Then she saw the ringlike waves in one corner of the lake. In the middle of it came many bubbles from the ground to the surface. Naked as she was she went in the water and swim to the point, where the bubbles come from. On the way Kora enjoy the feeling of her dick swirling around between her legs. She arrived at the point and diving down. Kora was small, but a good simmer. On the ground she saw a stone. It was as big as a fist and a big crack was in it. The amount of bubbles was very small now it decrease farther, until it lay calm. Kora take it in her hands and take it to the surface. Standing chest-deep in the water she examines it closer. Surprisedly she felt something strange at her nether lips. Something creeping inside of her cunt. Her hand shot down but it was too late. The feeling was over. Still thinking about that she went to her clothes an got dry. But then she felt something else. Her cunt was suddenly boiling with heat. Her little prick throbbing to live and only three second later it was hard as stone. Again her hand shot to the spot but when her finger meet the hot, wet flesh, it shocked her. Her lips were so sensitive! Every single touch felt so good! "Oh my gooohhd!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKora shouted. She laid down and throw two finger in her hot cunt. Then three. Her left hand grab her rod and began to pull up and down. After two minutes of masturbating Kora led out a cry and a white rope of cum flew in her face. Her fingers were sticky with her nether juices. But as she took her hand back, she notice al greenly sheen in the normal transparent fluid. But she was not longer horny. "This was strange. And so quick!" she thought. Usually she need much more time to set her off. After a while she got clear and dressed up. Then she took her bike and riding home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 2: A Slimy Night /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Kora come home, she was really tired. At 6 PM she say "Good night" to her Parent ant went to her Room. After dressing her nightgown she fell in her bed and dozes off in instant. But she wasn't alone. In this moment Kora drifted in to sleep the little Slime coming to live. Fed from the orgasm bevor it has grown from just a cobnut to a plum. Carefully the green slime crawled out of the snatch without Kora notice it. From the pleasure bevor it knows, that there was something else important organ. After a few Seconds it found the limp cock with the balls below. The slime split and builds a ring around the shaft. Then in began to contract and decontract in a pumping rhythm while pulling itself up and down. It takes not a long time after the cock standing hard in Koras gown. She let out a small moan, but doesn't wake up. Then the green creature climbs up to the crown an begun to vibrate in a pleasant rate. It noticed the little slit at the top an began to extend a small amount down the tube until it hit the base, when Kora let out another louder moan. The slime explores the balls and stimulates it directly. The cock spasming and shoot his white load with the slime out of hit crown. But it won't be come far. The slime capture the amount and feed from the semen. Now it began to grow again. It swelled bigger and bigger until it was big enough to enclose the complete penis with his sack. It just double in size. Now it was as big as a little apple. But this wasn't long enough. It conquers the complete cock with his Base and began to vibrate again. It was just a matter of time until Kora shoot out another load into the creature. Again the creature expand and grow much more. But now it split in half and extract one part back into the penis. The other slither into her pussy./span/p 


End file.
